


Bookshop Incidents

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running into oneself is a hazard of time travel. Usually he just turns around and leaves, but sometimes the future catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally commentfic for Biichan

Crossing your own time line is something that most Time Lords frown upon. He seemed to have a disturbing tendency to run across himself though. Perhaps it was because of his travels that he found himself in the same place as himself so often. After all it did get hard to keep track of where he'd been after awhile.

Usually he would turn around and go the other way. It could be dangerous running into yourself, you never know what you might accidentally let slip. This time he found himself hiding behind the bookshelves in the shop watching himself and his companions. The girl was perfectly normal, as much as anyone could be normal, but the other one was different.

For one he didn't recognize the species at all. There weren't many races with an exoskeleton that were also bipedal in the universe. He couldn't help but feel a voyeuristic thrill as he watched them shop. The girl had been arguing with other one for the past few minutes and it looked like he'd given in to what ever she had been suggesting. His mouth fell open in astonishment as he watched the man blend into the bookcase behind him. The girl clapped her hands and stood up on her toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. He closed his mouth with a snap and firmly grasped the handle of his umbrella.

He had no idea who this person was or how he'd meet him, but he was looking forward to it. Sometimes he feared that he would run out of things to see in his travels. Now though he knew he had at least one more surprised guaranteed to him and that was more then enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is it that no matter where we go the Doctor always manages to drag us into a bookshop?" C'rizz asked Charley as they stood watching the Doctor dig through a pile of books.

"I'm not sure." Charley smiled at him, "I like books as much as the next person, but three stores in one day is a bit much."

"Not to mention the one yesterday and the five on the last planet we went to. I think he would give up sugar in his tea before passing up a bookshop."

"You're probably right." She smiled at him as they both started laughing.

The Doctor had to shush them before they stopped laughing and even then they kept giggling, "You know what? I think you'd look fabulous as a bookcase."

"A bookcase?" He really did like Charley but sometimes she had the strangest ideas.

She nodded at him and pulled him so that he was standing in front of a couple of different books. "Yes, you'd look stunning. Also maybe the Doctor would pay us a bit of attention if you looked like his favorite thing."

"I'm not going to make myself look like those books." He pushed off from where she had put him. He knew he'd end up doing it anyways, but it wouldn't be good for Charley to know that.

"Oh, come on." She started to pout at him. He hated it when she pouted. "We're both bored and it'll be something different at least."

"No, absolutely not." Any chance he'd had at resisting had disappeared when the pout surfaced. "If I do the books you'll want me to do the counter or the floor or the windows."

"Just the books and I'll leave you alone. Promise." She added the eyes to the pout. He didn't know what it was about the eyes but he couldn't even pretend to deny her anything when she did that.

"Fine, just the books though." He started to concentrate on changing his skin. He knew that if she asked he'd do the counter and the floor and even the stupid window. He'd put up a fight though. If she knew he'd give in so easily he'd never stand a chance against her.


End file.
